<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guilty Pleasures by channiewoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796474">Guilty Pleasures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo'>channiewoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lee Know - Freeform, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, hyunjin, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you were desperate, you were needy, so you seeked the next best thing to fulfill your desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guilty Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>warnings:</b> cheating, degradation, humiliation, fingering, oral (female), rough sex, dirty talk, choking, spanking, hickies, voyeurism, hate sex, unprotected sex, sloppy seconds (please read at your own risk)</p>
<p>Hyunjin used his knee to spread your legs open. His long slender fingers teased your dripping wet entrance. “Please, Hyunjin,” you begged like a desperate whore who was seeking satisfaction, just wanting to be touched. “What’s the matter, darling? You want me to fuck you with my fingers that badly don’t you? You’re such a dirty little slut. If only Minho knew what his girl was doing right now.” You knew this was wrong, you knew there would be such harsh consequences if you got caught or if Minho found out, but you kept coming back to Hyunjin for more. </p>
<p>“Mmm, please Hyunjin..please put your fingers inside me.” Hyunjin’s lip raised, baring his perfect white teeth. He dipped his fingers into your tight entrance. You moaned as your pussy welcomed his digits. He slowly drove his fingers back and forth, satisfying that hunger you desperately were seeking from him. Curling his fingers as he hit your sweet spot over, and over again. “God, you are so wet, kitten. Your pussy is eating up my fingers so well. Doesn’t Minho ever please you? I suppose not if you have to come crawling to me like this every night, such a dirty slut.” </p>
<p>God, you loved when Hyunjin degraded you, when he talked with such filth. But Hyunjin isn’t wrong, Minho does please you, but he hasn’t in a few months. He’s just been so exhausted most nights when he arrives home. That sex is almost nonexistent and out of the question. You were desperate and you knew Hyunjin would cure the sweet craving. “I don’t care Hyunjin. I want you to make me feel good, please,” you begged and pleaded with him.</p>
<p>“Oh, I have no problem there, darling. I’ll make you feel so good that you’ll be screaming MY name. Not his.” Hyunjin pulled his fingers out of you and you felt completely empty, missing that full feeling. He quickly hooked his arms under your thighs and yanked you down closer to his face. “Such a pretty pussy and... it’s all mine,” he groaned. Hyunjin teasingly licked long strokes up your wet folds with his tongue.</p>
<p>You carded your fingers through his thick messy hair. “Mmm yesss, Hyunjin,” you whimpered. His big strong hands held your thighs in place while they quivered as he sucked harshly on your clit. His moans against your clit made your toes curl, it was music to your ears. “You taste so good, baby.” Good god, Hyunjin was oh so sinful and you loved every second of it.</p>
<p>He looked up into your eyes while his face was still buried between your thighs. The glare alone practically sends you over the edge. Hyunjin could sense you were close, but he quickly pulled away from you, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” That’s when you noticed Minho, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a look of pure disgust on his face.</p>
<p>“Shit Minho, please I can explain,” you pleaded as Hyunjin moved away from you. “What’s there to explain, kitten? It looked pretty obvious to me what was going on here. You are a filthy whore.” Minho walked closer to you, grabbing onto your chin, forcing you to look into his eyes. </p>
<p>“This was a test kitten, and you failed it miserably. I know exactly what you’ve been doing this whole time. But please don’t let me interrupt your whore session. You want him to fuck you that bad, then he will fuck you, but in front of me, rather then behind my back.” Minho roughly let go of your chin. His nostrils flared as he looked to Hyunjin. “Go on. Finish what you started,” Minho scoffed.</p>
<p>Minho plopped down in the lounge chair near the end of the bed. You looked to Hyunjin with wide eyes. He climbed back on top of you, placing his arms on each side of you, caging you between him. “We can’t do this,” you murmured. Hyunjin smirked as he leaned in really close to your lips, just barely touching, his breath caused goosebumps to prickle along your skin. He wastes no time bringing his full attention to your lips, kissing you with such intense passion. You wanted to push him away, you wanted to jump into Minho’s arms and tell him this was all a mistake, but you don’t. </p>
<p>Your body instantly melted into Hyunjin’s as he placed his hand behind your neck and brought your body flushed against his as he rolled his hips into you. Hyunjin lit your entire body on fire, not even Minhoeber made you feel this way. Hyunjin sits up and pulls his sweatpants down. Your eyes immediately fixated on his beautiful hard length that bobbed around as he aligned himself at your entrance. “Ready?” You nodded your head in agreement. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he entered you. </p>
<p>Hyunjin hissed as you raked your nails down his bare back while he deliciously thrusted into you. Hyunjin sucked on your neck, branding you with purple bruises, leaving his mark behind. “Mmm yesss, right there, gawwwwd, Hyunjin.” His cock kept grazing against your sweet spot over, and over. You felt your orgasm building up. “Oh yeah? Are you going to cum for me, baby? Hmm, show Minho how hard I can make you cum.” Oh, how you wanted to slap him across his pretty face at this very moment. </p>
<p>Hyunjin thrusted harder into you. Skin slapping against skin was all that could be heard along with your pleasurable pornographic cries as you screamed Hyunjin’s name. “That’s it’s baby, I feel you clenching around me.” And just like the addictive drug Hyunjin was, he sucked the orgasm right out of you. “Yesss, Hyunjin,” you screamed out in delight. Your body convulsed under him as he kept thrusting into you, trying to chase his own release. </p>
<p>You wrapped your arms around the back of Hyunjin’s neck and smashed your mouth to his thick plump lips as he groaned against them. Completely forgotten that Minho was still seated in the lounge chair. </p>
<p>You hear Minho clear his thirst and the lounge chair pushes back as Minho stands. “Alright Hyunjin, I think you’ve had enough. Get the fuck off her.” Hyunjin pulls off you once again, missing his warmth already. “I’m sorry bro, she’s just—“ </p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear it. Go clean yourself up. I have a little slut who needs some tending to.” You look at Hyunjin, not wanting him to leave you. But he walks away without even looking back. You hear clinking of a belt buckle and a zipper being undone. Minho climbs on top of you, looking you dead in the eyes. “Since you’re such a dirty slut. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind me having my turn with you now would you?” His pupils were dilated and all you saw was total blackness.</p>
<p>Minho flipped you onto your stomach, grabbing onto your hips and lifting your ass to the air and without any hesitation, he slammed into your pussy harshly. Minho wrapped his hand around your throat and pressed ever so gently while he pounded into you. “I’m sorry Minho,” you choked as a moan quickly took over. “Sorry? Is that all you can say is sorry? Fucking my band mate? Someone who is practically my brother. Who else in the group have you spread your legs wide for?” Minho licked his palm and smacked your ass so hard that it brought tears to your eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh god, Minho. J—Just Hyunjin.” Your ass cheek was on fire, your pussy felt raw. You craved this for months from Minho, wanting him to touch you, wanting him to fuck you until you couldn’t walk. You were stupid and you seeked it from some other man, and now who knows where this relationship with Minho will end up. </p>
<p>Minho lets go of your throat, and places his hands on your ass cheeks as he piled drove into your sopping wet pussy. Your cries of forgiveness bounced off the dorm walls. Knowing damn well that everyone could hear your pathetic whimpers and cries. Minho didn’t feel a lick of remorse for your stupidity. The harshness in his thrusts and tone told a different story. “The night is just getting started, my little whore. How about I call the guys over, so each one can have their turn with you since you like to spread your legs for any man that gives you some sort of sexual attention.”</p>
<p>…. to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>